Certain disease states require treatment using one or more different medicaments. Some drug compounds need to be delivered in a specific relationship with each other in order to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. The present patent application is of particular benefit where combination therapy is desirable, but not possible in a single formulation for reasons such as, but not limited to, stability, compromised therapeutic performance and toxicology.
For example, in some cases it may be beneficial to treat a diabetic with a long acting insulin (also may be referred to as the first or primary medicament) along with a glucagon-like peptide-1 such as GLP-1 or GLP-1 analog (also may be referred to as the second drug or secondary medicament).
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide devices for the delivery of two or more medicaments in a single injection or delivery step that is simple for the user to perform without complicated physical manipulations of the drug delivery device. The proposed drug delivery device provides separate storage containers or cartridge retainers for two or more active drug agents. These active drug agents are then combined and/or delivered to the patient during a single delivery procedure. These active agents may be administered together in a combined dose or alternatively, these active agents may be combined in a sequential manner, one after the other.